Nothing is True Everything is Permited
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Etzio has been sent to kill a fellow assassin, Connor. Will he suceed? Read and review. Let me know if this should be a series or a one - shot. Its up to you!


**I am here to prove that Connor is the worst assassin in the Assassins Creed game series. This is for all of you who haven't played any other game but Assassins Creed III. Let me tell you. Connor is NOT the best assassin ever. **

**And here is why.**

* * *

**Connors Point of View**

* * *

Connor knew that his target was somewhere - and that his target knew that he was somewhere to. Connor was sitting on a bench between some civilians, scanning his surroundings with eagle vision. So far, he hadn't been able to find his golden hued target.

Connor got up from where he had been sitting, and started to move around, effortlessly blending in and out of groups of people, making his way across the street. He heard a small sound above him - and he knew that his foe was close by.

Connor instantly dropped into a roll, and a moment later, a gray hooded man landed where Connor had been only moments earlier. Sure enough, that was his target. And he was this mans target as well.

"Very nice, young one. But you still have a lot to learn before you become a TRUE assassin." Connor could pick up an Italian accent as he spoke.

"Why have you come here?" Connor stepped forward, but made sure to stay alert in case his aggressor decided to try anything.

* * *

**Ezio Point of View**

* * *

The white hooded assassin had heard him coming. That surprised Ezio slightly. Unless he had an off day, then he should have been dead by now. Oh well. He would just kill him in a less clean way. He really did hate inciting all out fights. They were much to messy for his taste.

"Well, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which is it going to be?"

Connors response was drawing a tomahawk, it's head the shape of the assassins guild insignia. Ezio sighed.

"I guess that means the hard way. Just like they always do."

Connor jumped forward, trying to sink his tomahawk deep into his foes neck, but Ezio simply caught it with his hidden blade. Connor did a double take. Was the end of this mans hidden blade hooked?

"That is not going to work on me. I have been training in the ways of the assassin before you were born. What chance does someone like you have against a master assassin such as myself?"

"I don't need skill, or practice. I just need to have the will to survive more than my opponent. That is how victory is achieved!"

Connor kicked Ezios feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. He jumped up, intending to land on his attacker, but Ezio kicked him in the stomach hard, causing him to fly backwards.

Ezio saw his opportunity to attack. He threw a handful of knives at Connor, one sinking into his shoulder deeply. His white hooded target stumbled backwards for a moment, but after a moment, came back for another attack.

Connor was able to sink his tomahawk into his assailants left arm, but only slightly. It started to trickle a small amount of blood, but the attack was minor. Connor threw a small metal ball down on the ground, and it started to spew out a thick, black smoke.

Ezio had seen this before, as this was a rookie trick at best. Ezio just started to climb up a building, out of the smokes reach. As soon as it cleared, he hopped back down, almost landing on Connor, but he missed again.

Both Ezio and Connor were starting to get frustrated. Ezio threw a poison dart at the white hooded assassin, but he was able to side step out-of-the-way of the deadly dart. He retaliated by drawing a small, wooden firearm. He fired it at Ezio, hitting him deeply in the shoulder. He grit his teeth, but saw an opening that was too good to give up.

He quickly stepped forward, and by grabbing Connors arm, he flung him over his back to the ground. Etzio aimed his wrist gauntlet at his chest, preparing his hidden gun to fire at his now helpless target.

"Any last words before I end this?" Ezio might have been an assassin, but he had self-respect as well.

"I would watch out behind you if I were you."

Ezio had seen this trick before - a last-ditch attempt to distract him from killing the target. And this time, it was not going to work.

* * *

**Connors Point of View**

* * *

The horse slammed into Ezios back moments later. He was knocked down to the ground, winded from the sudden impact. Connor smiled.

"I told you to watch out behind you."

Ezio gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you did. That was a very useful trick. I wish that I could learn it from you, but to bad that it is now time to die."

Connor was prepared this time when the man tried to kick his legs out. He jumped above them as they swept where his legs had been moments before, and came down with his tomahawk aimed right at Ezios throat. It landed in the ground beside his head, missing only barely.

Ezio jumped up, and took a slice with his hidden blade. It missed, but Connor didn't see the fist coming at him from the other side. It slammed into his face, throwing him off balance. He eventually stopped by slamming into a nearby wall. He regained his senses with just enough time ro duck from another punch thrown at him.

Connor ducked, but once again forgot to watch the other fist. Ezio slammed his knee into Connors face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Land with that, Ezio quickly sunk his hidden blade into the assassins stomach.

* * *

**Ezios Point of View**

* * *

Blood now stained the white assassins clothes. He spoke softly, his voice straining with every word he uttered.

"But...but you are a fellow assassin..." Ezio sighed. This man had the right to at least know the truth.

"The assassins guild has seen your actions as unworthy. You fight the Templars only to protect what you care about - your people. You aided them - your father, specifically. You killed many, but you aided one. You aided the enemies that you swore to defeat when you became an assassin!"

"But I WAS an assassin...I fought the Templars...I didn't aid him...he aided ME...he helped me recover the supplies for valley forge...he knew he could have killed me at any time...but he helped me..."

"That does not matter, my friend. The details are unimportant. The outcome is the same. You decided to betray us. And we needed to cut ties."

Connor was having trouble breathing now, his breaths short and fast.

"But nothing is true...and everything...everything is permitted..."

Ezio stared down at the man he had defeated. He was, whether an enemy or not, a comrade. He had served in the order, making him a brother, regardless of the fact he had supposedly "betrayed" the order. He at least deserved respect.

From what Ezio had just heard, then the order had betrayed HIM...

"Don't worry friend. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. If what you said is true, then the order has been lying to us the whole time. I must study this further. If I find anything that is worth taking action against, I will avenge you, my comrade."

Connor smiled, and then closed his eyes for the last time.

**I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one shot, or if I should pursue this as a series where Ezio tries to uncover the assassins orders deepest and darkest secrets. I can't decide. So I am leaving it up to you guys! Leave your reviews, and make sure to tell me if you think I should work this into a series! **

**If you guys speak, I will listen! If you guys want a series, then by golly, a series it should be. If not? Oh well. Then its a one shot. Its up to you guys!**


End file.
